Fairly Normal Parents
by angelical-demon
Summary: Timmy wishes his parents would spend more time with him which means no babysitting anymore but is this a good thing?
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my first thing on so i hope you all like it

"Fairly Normal Parents"

It was a sunny day and Timmy turner opened his eyes and yawned. He sat there for a moment like you always do and was just about to get out of bed when his door slammed open and in came Mr Turner.

"Timmy guess what today is!", he yelled in over-exaggerated excitement.

"Um, Saturday?", Timmy replied.

"Wrong! today is the day me and your mother go to see the new concert in town and we leave you all alone to look after yourself!"

"Really?!", Timmy cried excitedly.

"No! but you sure fell for it, hahahaha".

Mr Turner left after slamming the door shut and Timmy sighed heavily.

His two goldfish turned into fairy godparents, but while Wanda reappeared in the air near Timmy Cosmo was jammed inside the fish bowl, "I can't breathe!".

Wanda made Cosmo free and she turned her attention back to Timmy while Cosmo floated around the room trying to get his wand out of the fish bowl that was now stuck to his hand.

"Is everything ok sport? you look really upset".

"It's so unfair, my mom and dad never spend any time with me, they're always leaving me with Vicki and always making jokes about how useless I am at looking after myself".

"Don't worry Timmy!", Cosmo cried, "I think you're really good at looking after yourself, except when something dangerous comes or when Vicki's around, or when the school bully's after you....hey! you are pretty useless!".

"What Cosmo means Timmy is that maybe you're not ready to look after yourself".

"But I could be, and better yet, if mum and dad spent more time with me, Vicki wouldn't have to come babysit me, it's perfect".

"Now Timmy", Wanda warned, "you should think this through first before making your wish".

Timmy was too excited by now, "I wish that my mum and dad could spend more time with me and I wouldn't have to have Vicki as a babysitter anymore!".

Wanda looked at Cosmo and they both raised their wands and in a flash Timmy's wish was granted.

Cosmo and Wanda barely had time to change back into goldfish as Mr Turner crashed in through the bedroom wall on a dirtbike.

"Come on Timmy, me and your mother are going dirtbiking, and you're coming with us!".

"Really?!".

"Yes! now come on!".

Timmy jumped onto the back of the dirtbike and left with Mr Turner after making another hole in Timmy's wall.

This was going to be great, and to top it all off, no Vicki!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's the next instalment of my fic, enjoy! AngelicalDemon

Chapter 2

"YAAAAAAAAAH!", Timmy yelled as his dad sped off down the road. Mrs Turner was right beside him smiling stupidly.

All of a sudden Mr and Mrs Turner stopped and Timmy was sent flying into a cardboard cut out.

"Where are we?"

"Where are we?!", cried Mr Turner, "only the most exciting place ever!"

"Marty Mcpherson's house of fun?!", Timmy cried.

"No! the fishing lake!"

Timmy pulled a face.

"Come on Timmy, let's go buy some worms while your father pays for the boat", Said Mrs Turner.

Timmy's parents walked off and a pink and a green bird landed beside him.

"Cosmo? Wanda? I wondered what you two were doing"

"Trying to catch up with you sport", Wanda panted.

"Yeah...you were going really fast", cried Cosmo turning into a dog and panting.

"Well it's not the best activity of the day but I guess mum and dad are spending time with me", Timmy smiled.

"That's great but are you sure about this spending time thing?", Wanda asked.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?".

"Because Vicki is standing right over there!", Cosmo cried, "Hey Vicki! We're over here!".

Timmy tried to hit Cosmo to make him shut up but he disappeared as a dark shadow blocked the sunlight shining down on him. Looking up he saw the face of pure evil.

"Hi twerp!"

Lightning flashed a couple of times and Cosmo (as a bird again) looked at Wanda (also a bird) and asked, "did I do that?"

"What are you doing here twerp?", Vicki asked, "I'm supposed to be babysitting you in ten minutes!"

"Well things have changed, mum and dad took me with them today", Timmy gloated.

"Yeah right!"

Mr and Mrs Turner walked over and grabbed Timmy, carting him off to the lake.

Vicki's jaw dropped open as she watched them go. She wasn't going to get paid for looking after the twerp today...Vicki ALWAYS gets paid when she wants to.

Lightning flashed and horrifying music played. Before flying off, the green bird looked at the pink one and said, "where is that coming from?".

"Huh?", said Vicki looking at it flying past.

"Uh, I mean, woof woof!".

Cosmo and Wanda flew past her quickly, Wanda glaring at Cosmo for being such an idiot.


End file.
